


Точка возврата

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Студент задает своему профессору вопрос, на который тот дает ответ только через 10 лет.





	Точка возврата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924488) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> АУ, в котором Том Риддл не стал Волдемортом. Большим любителям Снейпа во избежание расстройства лучше фик не читать.  
> Перевод был сделан в 2006 году.

Профессору было уже около пятидесяти, и он, что называется, красиво старился. Возможно, дело было в уединенной жизни хогвартского преподавателя (хотя ходили слухи, что у него была весьма бурная молодость), возможно, в том, что профессор никогда не был женат, чем его часто поддразнивали. Поговаривали, будто он уговорил Николя Фламеля поделиться с ним Философским камнем или сохранил молодость каким-то другим способом, но правда заключалась в том, что он уже и не выглядел молодым. Он не был бессмертным – просто очень хорошо сохранился для своих сорока восьми. Ему неплохо помогало заклинание для подкрашивания волос – некоторые пряди, возможно, все еще были черными, как в молодости, но в общем и целом его волосы приобретали оттенок “перец с солью”, который его совсем не устраивал.  
В то же время никто не стал бы отрицать, что – даже и с седеющими волосами – он был красив. Он сохранил природную стройность и выглядел подтянутым и очень ухоженным. На его лице с высокими скулами, волевым подбородком и аристократическим носом почти не было морщин – ни лучиков смеха в уголках глаз, ни горьких складок возле рта. Его руки были по-прежнему сильны, уверенны и проворны, а ум – еще острее, чем в двадцать лет. Определенно, за годы, прошедшие с того момента, как он занял пост профессора по Защите, он узнал многое – и даже больше, чем в свое время считал возможным. Забавно было, оглядываясь назад, понять, насколько преподавание способствует познанию человеческой натуры.  
Он стоял у окна в своем кабинете на третьем этаже и смотрел на заснеженный Хогвартс и жизнерадостно пробивающую себе дорогу компанию студентов, возвращавшихся из Хогсмида. Поттер – без шапки, вечно растрепанный – и его друзья, которые всегда были с ним неразлучны, как единое целое. Многообещающий мальчишка, но лентяй и к тому же сын богатых родителей – с чего бы ему по-настоящему серьезно учиться?  
Профессор покачал головой и сел за стол, придвигая к себе стопку ожидающих проверки студенческих эссе. Под ними обнаружилась книжка – тоненький том, доставленный сегодня совиной почтой. Профессор приберегал книгу как награду, ожидавшую его после проверки работ. Это было новое исследование по его любимой теме, в которое профессору не терпелось погрузиться, но он и так уже слишком задержался с проверкой эссе.  
Профессор взглянул на первую работу и вздохнул – и надо же ей было оказаться именно Поттеровской.  
В дверь постучали – и в приоткрывшуюся щель просунулась русоволосая голова.  
– Профессор Гонт, я вас не отвлекаю?  
– Отвлекаешь, Ремус, слава Мерлину! – усмехнулся профессор. – Заходи – и отвлекай на здоровье.  
Ремус Люпин стянул потрепанную, влажную от снега шапку, вошел и, размотав вызывающе-яркий шарф, повесил его вместе с шапкой и мантией на вешалку в углу. Профессор заметил – хоть Ремус и попытался это скрыть – что три пальца на правой перчатке совсем протерлись.  
– Чем могу быть полезен в этот чудесный субботний денек? – поинтересовался Том Гонт, сверкая белозубой улыбкой.  
– Не сказал бы, что такой уж чудесный, – кисло заметил Ремус, проходя и садясь на стул напротив. – Скорее, жутко морозный.  
– Ну так двигайся ближе к огню. Я видел, как ваша компания возвращалась из Хогсмида. Хорошо провели время?  
Ремус фыркнул:  
– Не знаю… Это ведь постепенно надоедает, так? Все те же магазины. Все те же развлечения и сладости…  
-– Да ты, приятель, слишком взрослый для своего возраста.  
– Да, – неожиданно согласился Ремус. – Я часто думаю, что так оно и есть.  
Том посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Он знал, как это нелегко для молодого человека… Он помнил себя школьником – и, хотя Ремус рос в нормальной, полной семье, а у Тома был только престарелый, живущий отдельно отец, зато у Ремуса были свои проблемы – значительно более серьезные, чем наплевательское отношение кровного родственника, которому все равно, жив ты или умер.  
– Я полагаю, это свойственно людям… с научным складом ума – находить скоротечные удовольствия утомительными, – осторожно заметил Том.  
– Заучкам все быстро надоедает? – уточнил Ремус. Профессор улыбнулся.  
– Так ты хотел обсудить со мной что-то конкретное? – спросил он, поднимаясь и подходя к шкафчику, скрытому над камином за облицовкой под камень. Открыв секцию, он достал два деревянных кубка и бутылку огневиски.  
– Да, вроде как, – неловко проговорил Ремус. Профессор повернулся к нему и вопросительно приподнял бутылку. – А… Да, пожалуйста, только немного.  
– Умеренность во всем, а? Как по-гриффиндорски. – Том вздохнул. – Жаль, что ты не на моем факультете. Я бы наподдал тебе как следует – и сделал бы из тебя политика или гедониста.  
– Я бы не сказал, что гриффиндорцы отличаются умеренностью, – сухо заметил Ремус, принимая наполовину наполненный кубок.  
– Нет, но вы так архетипичны… Гриффиндорцам свойственно новаторское мышление, а тебя можно отнести к типу аскетичного ученого восемнадцатого века. – Том махнул рукой. – Но ты ведь пришел поговорить не о гриффиндорском типе мышления? Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
Ремус опустил взгляд в кубок.  
– Да… У меня есть один вопрос – и я не знаю, у кого еще спросить, но… В общем, вы, наверное, тоже захотите мне задать вопросы… и на некоторые я не смогу ответить.  
Том приподнял бровь.  
– Мне интересно, что вы знаете о хоркруксах? – спросил Ремус.  
Мир замер на мгновение; Том внутренне содрогнулся и почувствовал, как окаменели плечи и челюсть. Старые грехи вернулись, чтобы преследовать его.  
– Ты был прав, Ремус. Я бы очень хотел узнать, откуда ты взял это слово, – услышал он свой голос. – Уверен, что ты узнал о нем не на моем уроке.  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Это не ответ на мой вопрос, мистер Люпин!  
Ремус поставил кружку на стол.  
– Я… услышал это слово от однокурсника.  
– От кого именно?  
– Я не могу вам этого сказать, сэр.  
Том был человеком разумным, но отнюдь не терпеливым. За последние восемнадцать лет он уже сотни раз нарушал собственную клятву не применять легилименцию к студентам. Клятвы были необходимым злом – чтобы успокоить Дамблдора, но Том совершенно не чувствовал себя обязанным их держать. Иметь дело с Ремусом было сложнее, чем с другими, но и он не мог воспрепятствовать проникновению в свое сознание.  
– Северус. Понятно, – сказал Том. Ремус бросил на него испуганный взгляд. – Это очень… в стиле восемнадцатого века с твоей стороны – не выдавать однокурсника, но, Ремус, Северусу только-только исполнилось шестнадцать, и он просто понятия не имеет, с какими силами заигрывает. Поверь мне – я знаю, о чем говорю.  
– Сириус отнял у него учебник по Темным Искусствам, потому что потерял свой; но его так раздражали все эти записи на полях, что он забрал мой учебник, а мне оставил книжку Северуса. И это оказалось единственным понятием, о котором я вообще ничего не знал, так что я пошел в библиотеку, чтобы посмотреть, что же Северус замышляет…  
– Как верный солдат, а?  
– Сэр?  
– Ты хотел удостовериться, что это не новое оружие в войнушке, которую вы давно ведете?  
Ремус отвел взгляд.  
– Ну, продолжай.  
– Вообще-то, это все, – пробормотал Ремус. – Я ничего не нашел и поэтому решил спросить у вас.  
– Ты можешь показать мне, что именно там написано?  
Глаза Ремуса округлились.  
– Я не принес с собой книгу, профессор.  
– Ну конечно… – Том задумчиво прижал пальцы к губам. – Возможно, к счастью для Северуса, информация о хоркруксах очень ограниченна. В мире существует всего одна книга, в которой все же описывается, что это такое, и мне принадлежат два из пяти сохранившихся экземпляров.  
В глазах Ремуса вспыхнуло любопытство.  
– Похоже, это действительно редкое явление, сэр.  
– И не зря. Оно противно человеческой природе, – быстро сказал Том. – Если бы упоминание о нем можно было вообще стереть из памяти человечества… Хотя это было бы уже слишком, – оборвал он себя. Он, как и всякий ученый, любил знания – и не представлял себе, как можно забыть даже о хоркруксах, какими бы ужасными они ни были.  
– Сэр, так что это такое? – Ремус смотрел на него с оттенком благоговейного ужаса.  
Том долго глядел на него, прежде чем ответить:  
– Уж кто-кто, а ты-то должен понять мое отвращение к ним, Ремус. Ведь тебе ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы причинить вред другому человеку, в тебе нет стремления… – Том внезапно умолк.  
– Простите, – быстро сказал Ремус. – Мне просто было интересно…  
– Возможно, через несколько лет, когда у тебя будут основания ценить подобные вещи… – ответил Том. – Да, приходи ко мне, когда у тебя родится первый ребенок, и снова задай этот вопрос.  
Ремус странно посмотрел на него:  
– Профессор Гонт… у меня не может быть детей.  
Том моргнул.  
– А… конечно, Ремус. Прости, пожалуйста. Это все несколько осложняет… – Он вздохнул. – Думаю, в тебе достаточно мудрости и достаточно глупости… снова задать мне этот вопрос через пять лет. Если тебе все еще будет нужен ответ – я дам его тебе.  
– А что насчет Северуса, профессор?  
– Ах, да. – Том сел за стол и невидящим взглядом уставился на стопку эссе. – Это проблема. Можешь принести мне книгу?  
– Могу, сэр, но тогда я сам останусь без учебника.  
– Я дам тебе новый.  
– Сэр, если он узнает, что это Сириус втянул его в неприятности, будет совсем сложно поддерживать с ним мирные отношения…  
– Не переживай, Ремус, я скажу ему, что нашел книгу и узнал его почерк.  
Ремус слегка успокоился, хотя все еще выглядел неуверенно.  
– Хорошо. Принести учебник завтра?  
– Думаю, да. А сейчас… – вздохнул Том, – мне еще нужно проверить ваши работы. Завтра утром. Я буду в своем кабинете в десять. Я хочу поговорить с Северусом как можно быстрее, так что принеси часам к двенадцати.  
– Конечно, сэр.  
– Ремус… – начал Том, когда мальчик поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
– Да, профессор?  
– Это очень мрачная тема. Пожалуйста, не распространяйся о ней. Это совсем не то что анимагия, это гораздо серьезнее. Я терпимо отношусь к некоторым проявлениям повышенной активности умных студентов, потому что иногда она дает стоящие результаты, но из попытки создать хоркрукс не может получиться ничего хорошего. Лучше всего будет, если ты выбросишь это из головы.  
Он говорил это, изучая Ремуса не только взглядом, – и, когда мальчик кивнул, Том был уверен в том, что это честный кивок и Ремус испуган серьезностью слов профессора.  
– До завтра, Ремус, – сказал он более мягким тоном.  
– Спасибо, профессор, – ответил Ремус и вышел, оставив Тома в теплом кабинете наедине с бутылкой огневиски и воспоминаниями.  
* * *  
В другом году, в иное время года – осенью – поговорить с Томом пришел Сириус Блэк. Сириусу нельзя было дать больше шестнадцати, хотя ему уже исполнилось двадцать и он жил сам по себе. Том не любил Сириуса – как он подозревал, из-за того что Сириус очень напоминал его самого в этом возрасте: слишком блестящий для своих лет, неуправляемый авантюрист, полный свойственного чистокровным волшебникам самомнения и обреченный на жизненную катастрофу – рано или поздно.  
Но сейчас, одетый в строгую темную мантию, он выглядел на удивление сдержанным; его лицо, обычно покрытое бронзовым загаром или раскрасневшееся на ветру, было бледным. Сегодня у него была серьезная причина быть тихим и молчаливым. У Тома, тоже надевшего черную мантию, не было ни малейшего желания общаться с Сириусом Блэком – особенно в данный момент. Но делать нечего: Минерва находилась в другом конце комнаты, а Дамблдор куда-то исчез. Остальные были либо бывшими студентами, либо совершенно незнакомыми людьми. Том пожалел, что не может спрятаться где-нибудь в укромном уголке.  
– Здравствуйте, профессор, – тихо сказал Сириус.  
– Сириус, – ответил Том. – Как ты, держишься?  
– Ну, это ведь не моя личная трагедия. – На лице Сириуса мелькнула сдержанная улыбка.  
– Нет, но, полагаю, это всегда тяжело…  
Сириус изучающе взглянул на него:  
– Вам часто приходилось с таким сталкиваться?  
Том, нахмурившись, опустил взгляд на свой бокал разведенного пунша.  
– Именно с таким – ни разу.  
– Но все ведь устроили как полагается…  
– Я не это имел в виду.  
– А… Да. – Сириус сунул руки в карманы мантии. На лице его появилось выражение странной пристыженности. – Профессор?..  
– Да, Сириус?  
– Вы не чувствуете себя… в какой-то степени ответственным?  
– Ответственным? – переспросил Том. – За что я должен чувствовать себя ответственным?  
– Нет, я не имел в виду… Просто… – Сириус пожал плечами. – Мне кажется, в таких случаях каждый так себя чувствует…  
– Северус совершил самоубийство, Сириус, – сказал Том. – Да, в таких случаях обычно каждый думает, что он виноват, но это очень редко соответствует действительности.  
Сириус прикусил губу.  
– А что, если все-таки соответствует?  
Том внимательно смотрел на него.  
– Сириус, ты не центр вселенной.  
– Просто… – Сириус отвел взгляд. – В школе, знаете… То, что мы делали с ним… Постоянно…  
– Да, прекрасно знаю.  
– И… Мы перестали… Но, может быть, слишком поздно. – Сириус отвернулся, черты лица его заострились – было видно, что молодой человек борется с каким-то сильным чувством.  
– Сириус, приятель, ты просто не можешь винить себя за то, что с ним случилось, – твердо сказал Том. – Ты его часто видел в последние четыре года?  
– Иногда… Не часто.  
Глаза Сириуса угрожающе быстро наполнялись слезами. Том схватил его за руку и оттащил еще дальше от толпы – в маленький коридорчик, который, похоже, вел к туалетам. Сириус послушно последовал за профессором, и Том, вздохнув, притянул его поближе, лицом к себе. Том терпеть не мог дотрагиваться до людей, но он знал, что сейчас это было нужно и от него ожидали именно этого. Сириус даже плакал так, как плачут задиры и хулиганы, – отчаянно борясь со стыдом и подавляя каждое рыдание. И в то же время он уткнулся лицом в мантию Тома и крепко сжал его плечи. Том гладил Сириуса по голове, чувствуя себя при этом очень неловко.  
– Сириус, такое чувство вины – к тому, кого ты так презирал? Даже если ты сожалеешь о том, что сделал, ты же не думаешь, что он умер только из-за тебя? – спросил он. Такое горе было для него крайне неприятным сюрпризом: Том этого совершенно не предусмотрел.  
– Не знаю, – хрипло выдохнул Сириус, заливая соплями новую профессорскую мантию. – После того последнего раза…  
– А, да. Я помню.  
– Я поклялся, что никогда так больше не сделаю, поклялся, что не буду пытаться убить его, но что, если… Я не хочу, чтобы это было из-за меня! – протестующее воскликнул Сириус.  
– Если бы это было из-за тебя, тогда действительно было бы уместно так горевать, – мягко укорил Том. – Но ты можешь спать спокойно… ну-ка, посмотри на меня. – Он приподнял левой рукой заплаканное лицо Сириуса за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты не виноват, Сириус. Поверь мне. Только раздутое самомнение могло привести тебя к мысли о том, что в случившемся есть твоя вина.  
Сириус сглотнул и шмыгнул носом, сердито вытирая глаза.  
– Ты не виноват, Сириус, – повторил Том, запуская тонкие нити ментального воздействия в сознание юноши, чтобы слегка его успокоить. – Кое-кто ответит за эту смерть в следующей жизни – но это будешь не ты.  
– Откуда вы знаете? – спросил Сириус, но в коридоре показался Ремус Люпин, избавив Тома от необходимости отвечать на этот вопрос.  
– Вот ты где, – начал было Люпин, но тут же осекся. – Ой, простите, я не…  
– Нет, Ремус, ты, как всегда, очень вовремя, – слегка улыбнулся Том. – Уведи его, дай выпить и вразуми хоть немного.  
– Я не плакал! – сказал Сириус. Ремус протянул руку и взял его за плечо, мягко отстраняя от Тома и притягивая к себе.  
– Я знаю. Там, снаружи, есть небольшой садик. Иди туда, ладно? Я принесу тебе поесть.  
Он отпустил Сириуса и махнул в сторону выхода. Тот еще раз шмыгнул носом и зашагал по коридору – послушно, как ребенок. Когда Сириус ушел, Ремус придвинулся к Тому ближе и понизил голос.  
– Профессор, – сказал он совсем тихо. – Северус ведь не покончил с собой, да?  
Том оценивающе взглянул на Ремуса – Ремуса, который вырос в человека, знающего, на свою беду, слишком многое. Как и сам Том.  
– Для его матери и друзей лучше, чтобы все так думали, – сказал он. – Поверь мне.  
– Что же он натворил, если это – лучший вариант? – спросил Ремус.  
– Я не могу тебе сказать об этом, Ремус.  
– Это были вы?  
Том прямо взглянул на него:  
– Да.  
– И вы просите меня не доносить на вас в Департамент магического правопорядка?  
– Нет. Тебе все равно не поверят. Не суйся в это больше. Слишком сложное это дело, а у тебя недостаточно знаний, чтобы в него влезать. Тебе придется просто довериться мне, а если не можешь довериться – цени свою спокойную жизнь и держись от меня как можно дальше. – Том кивнул в направлении, куда ушел Сириус. – Иди к своему любовнику. Ты ему нужен.  
Ремус вытаращил глаза. За эти годы Том многое узнал об их секретах, но Ремус явно не подозревал, что ему известно и это. Он ушел – быстро, почти бегом, торопясь скрыться с глаз профессора.  
Но на следующий день Ремус вернулся к своей работе в Хогвартсе в качестве научного ассистента Тома. И ни слова не было сказано между Томом Гонтом и его ассистентом о сделанном в коридорчике признании, за исключением мимолетной фразы, что Сириус чувствует себя получше – теперь, когда похороны остались позади.  
* * *  
Следующее лето оказалось полным важных событий для друзей Ремуса. Том знал о них больше, чем о других бывших студентах, потому что несколько раз в неделю встречался с Ремусом на работе. Джеймс Поттер и Лили Эванс (теперь уже Поттер) ждали ребенка; Питер Петтигрю женился на милой маггловской девушке, фольклористке, которая была от него в полном восторге, а у Сириуса Блэка вышла первая книга. Конечно, он был еще слишком молод, но всегда любил фантазировать, и в Лондонском Магическом издательстве решили, что выпуск книги, написанной одним из клана Блэков, сможет поднять их рейтинг. К тому же Сириус был в своей семье изгоем – это сулило скандал, а скандалы хорошо продают книги.  
Но то, что с настоящим скандалом Сириус еще не сталкивался, было совершенно очевидно. Том очень удивился, когда в то утро Ремус пришел на работу вовремя, – учитывая содержание публикации в «Ежедневном Пророке». Он сказал об этом Ремусу, но тот только усмехнулся, распаковывая книги, привезенные для Тома из Лондона.  
– Почему это? Что там такое в «Пророке»?  
– Ты еще не читал?  
– Нет. После вчерашней презентации мы поздно встали. Вообще-то Сириус еще спал, когда я уходил. Кстати, спасибо, что пришли, – я знаю, как много это значило для Сириуса. Он ужасно волновался. Так что там? Разгромная рецензия на книгу или что-то вроде этого?  
– Полагаю, гораздо хуже… – И Том протянул Ремусу газету, сложенную таким образом, что линия сгиба проходила прямо над заголовком: «Скандальная жизнь Сириуса Блэка затмевает его скандальную книгу».  
Ремус взглянул на фотографию, изображавшую счастливо улыбающегося в камеру Сириуса. Одной рукой он обнимал Джеймса, другой – гораздо более тесно – Ремуса. Подпись под фотографией гласила: «Сириус Блэк на презентации своего первого романа «Безмолвная война», со своим другом Джеймсом Поттером и – по слухам – мальчиком на содержании Ремусом Люпином».  
Комнату медленно заполнила тишина. Крепко сжимая газету, Ремус потрясенно смотрел на нее. Том не хотел подталкивать его к дальнейшему разговору, пока он не созреет. Наконец Ремус оторвался от подписи и приступил к чтению самой статьи – с каждым прочитанным предложением его лицо становилось все темнее от ярости.  
– Я видел Питера на вечеринке прошлым вечером. Он много пил, – в конце концов сказал Том.  
– Выпивка была бесплатная, – натянуто ответил Ремус.  
– Уверен, что он наговорил все это, не зная, что эта карга записывает за ним каждое слово.  
– А я не уверен.  
Том, удивленно приподняв бровь, взглянул на Ремуса.  
– Питер не умеет держать язык за зубами, – продолжил тот. – Это всем известно. Мы надеялись, что он не станет болтать хоть об этом – он ведь не слепой, мы не могли держать наши отношения в тайне от него.  
– Но он ведь не мог сказать об этом специально? – поинтересовался Том.  
– Я не мальчик на содержании, профессор! У нас с Сириусом равноправные отношения.  
– Я знаю, Ремус, знаю! – воскликнул Том. – Но за каким еще чертом он мог бы рассказать об этом, если бы не был пьян?!  
– Потому что он становится мерзким тваренышем, когда не получает то, чего хочет! – заорал Ремус, комкая газету.  
– Что?  
– Он рассказал ей, – в голосе Ремуса звучала холодная ярость, – потому что я трахаю Сириуса, а он – нет. Раньше ему хватало того, что он таскается за Джеймсом и Сириусом и лижет им задницы, а теперь, когда мы выросли, ему стало этого мало. Ему приятнее сломать Сириусу жизнь, чем видеть, что он счастлив с другим.  
Он опустил взгляд на смятую в плотный ком газету, которую все еще сжимал в руках.  
– Простите. Вы будете очень возражать, если я возьму сегодня выходной?  
– Конечно же, нет, – слегка улыбнулся Том. – И не дай Сириусу убить Питера, Ремус.  
Ремус, который уже начал было открывать дверь кабинета, задержался на пороге.  
– При всем уважении к вам, профессор, мне кажется, что вы не имеете права шутить на тему убийства.  
И Том понял, что Ремус не забыл – и не намерен был забывать – о признании, сделанном прошлой осенью.  
* * *  
Питеру, очевидно, повезло – благодаря дополнительной и неожиданной шумихе книги разлетались на ура, так что Сириус его все-таки не убил, хотя был близок к этому. В любом случае, по прошествии времени все скандалы кажутся не такими уж значительными, вот и этот никак не повлиял на отношения Сириуса и Ремуса – за одним, по мнению Тома, исключением: имя Питера Петтигрю было полностью вычеркнуто из их жизни. Ремус больше никогда о нем не заговаривал.  
Гораций Слагхорн уволился (и слава богу – до чего ж был утомительный старый осел!), и Ремусу предложили занять его место. Ремус, может, и не был самым выдающимся зельеваром за всю историю Хогвартса, но он был хорошим учителем и старался изо всех сил. К тому же у него был прекрасный стимул: в то время в научных журналах уже начали активно обсуждать антиликантропное зелье, и Ремус был полон решимости научиться его делать – даже если эти попытки его погубят. Что было более чем вероятно, если учесть, что все варианты он проверял на себе. Это могло прикончить и Сириуса: он уже заработал на этой почве язву желудка.  
Как-то весной, на первом году работы Ремуса в качестве учителя зелий, Том навестил его – после очередной неудачной попытки сварить зелье. Ремус едва мог шевельнуть рукой или ногой, и Том присел рядом с его кроватью. Сириус был на кухне – готовил ужин в компании Гарри.  
– Не понимаю, зачем тебе это так нужно, – сказал Том. – Ведь в полнолуния друзья всегда рядом с тобой. Я помню, каково тебе было, пока они не стали анимагами, но теперь-то они никуда от тебя не денутся.  
– Мне нужно сохранять в это время память и сознание, Том, – тихо сказал Ремус.  
– Но стоит ли это того, чтобы рисковать жизнью?  
– Стоит. – Он с трудом приподнялся на кровати и сел. – К тому же Джеймса, возможно, скоро не будет рядом.  
– Что?  
– Он уезжает из Годриковой Лощины. Они с Лили разводятся.  
\- Разводятся? – удивленно переспросил Том. – А я даже не знал, что у них что-то не в порядке.  
– Они никогда об этом не распространялись. Я знал, но не потому, что они мне рассказывали. Возможно, я знал о том, что у них проблемы, еще до того, как они сами это поняли… – Ремус остановился и перевел дыхание. – Поэтому Гарри здесь.  
– А я как раз думал… Но он ведь не ночевал у вас?  
– Нет, он здесь с утра. Лили не хотела, чтобы он видел, как Джеймс собирает свои вещи.  
– Наверное, это разумно, – неуверенно произнес Том. – Я-то мало что понимаю в семейных делах.  
– Да… У тебя ведь никогда не было семьи, верно? – спросил Ремус. В устах человека, хуже знавшего Тома, это могло бы прозвучать слишком дерзко. Для того, кто знал его лучше, – слишком жестоко.  
– Настоящей не было, – ответил Том. – Мне сообщили, что мой отец умер в прошлом году. У него были другие дети, но мы никогда не общались.  
– Да уж, вряд ли у тебя с ними может быть много общего…  
– Немного – это точно. Так ты знаешь, из-за чего Лили и Джеймс…  
– Они никогда не подходили друг другу по-настоящему, – медленно ответил Ремус. – Но, думаю, ярче всего это проявилось, когда родился Гарри. У них совершенно разные представления о том, как нужно его воспитывать…  
– Если ты расскажешь об этом Гарри, – сказал Том, – это будет худшим поступком в твоей жизни.  
– Не бойся, не расскажу. Не забывай – я прекрасно знаю, каково это.  
Том кивнул – и они оба погрузились в уютное молчание, слушая, как на кухне Сириус о чем-то разговаривает с пятилетним Гарри.  
– Том, мне нужно спросить тебя кое о чем, – сказал наконец Ремус. – Я уже спрашивал однажды. Ты тогда отказался отвечать, но теперь мне действительно нужно знать.  
Том удивленно склонил голову набок.  
– Да? О чем речь?  
– В моих исследованиях… помимо зелья… Я набрел на упоминание о возможном исцелении, – сказал Ремус, с трудом пытаясь поровнее сесть на кровати. – Там говорится о том, что это отвратительно, что это гораздо хуже, чем ликантропия, – но тем не менее это все же исцеление. – Он уставился на Тома холодным и твердым взглядом – таким странным на бледном и изможденном лице. – Хоркрукс.  
Том опустил взгляд на вцепившиеся в покрывало руки Ремуса.  
– Понятно. Да, я понимаю, как это может излечить от ликантропии, но цена, которую придется за это заплатить, действительно не стоит результата.  
– Пожалуйста, Том, мне нужно знать! Десять лет назад ты сказал мне, чтобы я подождал пять лет. Я ждал, пока у меня не появилась настоящая причина узнать об этом, – потому что я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким испуганным… Но теперь… Пожалуйста, расскажи мне!  
Том наклонился вперед и опустил голову на сложенные домиком руки.  
– Я не могу так просто сказать тебе об этом, Ремус. Сначала ты должен узнать о том, что произошло со мной, когда я был совсем молод. Так ты лучше поймешь сущность хоркруксов, чем если я просто объясню, что это такое.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Ремус – и улыбнулся. – Мне ведь все равно сейчас нечем особо заняться – только слушать и остается.  
Том кивнул.  
– Пожалуйста, помни, что я тебя предупредил, – начал он. – Ты ведь знаешь, что моя специализация в Темных Искусствах – бессмертие.  
– Да, я в курсе, – сухо ответил Ремус. Библиотека книг о бессмертии, которую собрал Том, была легендой даже для коллекционеров. К тому же Том писал статьи на эту тему для весьма уважаемых журналов и владел несколькими безобидными и утратившими силу артефактами, которые в свое время служили для достижения бессмертия.  
– Но когда-то это было не просто увлечение старого, замшелого профессора, – продолжил Том. – Когда я был молод – очень молод, определенно, слишком молод, – я был помешан на бессмертии. Я… сам хотел стать бессмертным. Мне и сейчас иногда этого хочется – но гораздо реже, чем тогда.  
Глаза Ремуса вспыхнули.  
– Почему?  
Том рассмеялся:  
– Почему мы вообще делаем что-либо? Моя мать умерла, когда я был младенцем, и, полагаю, я… боялся момента, когда придет время прощаться с жизнью. Боялся того, что будет дальше. Я пытался обрести уверенность, поверить в какую-либо форму загробного существования, но проникнуть в эту область человеческому сознанию очень трудно. Мне было тяжело.  
– А какое это имеет отношение к…  
– Не перебивай, пожалуйста, – и ты все поймешь, обещаю, – сказал Том. – Я изобрел кое-какие вещицы… Дневник, в котором была заключена память обо мне… Он получился не очень-то искусно – что-то вроде магического портрета, но я надеялся, что мне удастся вдохнуть в него жизнь… – Он покачал головой. – Я был болен, Ремус, болен на голову. Я натворил столько вещей, которые не делают мне чести… Я чуть было не убил девочку – из-за своих глупых амбиций, но это удалось предотвратить… как я теперь понимаю, очень своевременным предупреждением от Альбуса Дамблдора. После этого я обратился к другим областям, гораздо более темным, и выяснил… Гораций Слагхорн был моим учителем, ты знаешь, и он объяснил мне, как они действуют. Создание хоркруса включает в себя акт убийства.  
Ремус уставился на него:  
– Убийства? Это как жертвоприношение?  
– Не совсем. Когда человек совершает убийство, он расщепляет свою душу; при этом совершенно буквально отрывается часть души – как кусок тряпки. – Том изобразил, как будто что-то рвет руками. Глаза Ремуса проследили за этим движением, потом он снова поднял взгляд. – Когда душа разрывается, человек произносит заклинание – оно захватывает ее и помещает в предмет, который он держит в руке. Помнишь разбитое зеркало, которое лежит на моей книжной полке? Оно было хоркруксом Гриндевальда – мне его подарил Дамблдор, которому оно какое-то время принадлежало.  
– Понятно, – сказал Ремус. И Том осознал, что ему действительно было понятно, каким образом оборотень может использовать хоркрукс. – Вот что имелось в виду в книге.  
– Что возможно оторвать часть души, которая заключает в себе волка? Да. Нужно только потренироваться – и, возможно, потребуется несколько попыток, – сказал он. Ремус поморщился. – Можно мне продолжить?  
Ремус кивнул.  
– Я отправился в город, в котором жил мой отец, – летом, сразу же после того, как узнал о том, как действуют хоркруксы. Отца я раньше никогда не видел. Я собирался использовать его смерть для создания хоркрукса. У меня все было приготовлено. – Том взглянул Ремусу в глаза. – Каждый ребенок рано или поздно мечтает о смерти своих родителей. Особенно если речь идет о родителях, которые не хотели его рождения. Но только самый ненормальный действительно захочет совершить убийство.  
– И что произошло? – спросил Ремус.  
– Я нашел отца, и мы подрались. Я наставил на него палочку. Я мог бы сделать это – о, это было бы совсем просто. Ужасающе просто. – Том содрогнулся. – Но… Мне говорили – точнее, я сам выяснил, что в роду Гонтов встречается Дар: время от времени один из представителей нашего рода становится настоящим провидцем. Но чаще дар предвидения проявляется в моменты сильного потрясения – у очень многих из нашего семейства. И я увидел… нечто. Какая ужасная жизнь меня ждет, какое жалкое существование. Смерть, которая будет даже хуже, чем смерть, затем возрождение в теле, которое… – Он покачал головой. – Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары.  
Ремус смотрел на него с безграничным сочувствием. Даже забавно – полумертвый оборотень, который не в силах встать с кровати, жалеет здорового, еще не старого волшебника.  
– Я не смог это сделать. И я сбежал – вернулся в Хогрватс, почти безумным. Я по-настоящему сходил с ума, Ремус… Ты знаешь, что я окончил Хогвартс через восемь лет после поступления? Мне пришлось пропустить год. Я провел его на материке, в месте, которое у магглов называется санаторием. Меня отослал туда Альбус, заплатив за лечение из своего кармана. Он так и не взял у меня потом денег, сколько я ему ни предлагал. Греция… Там было чудесно – даже несмотря на то, что кругом бушевала маггловская война. Тебе надо бы съездить туда как-нибудь летом, тебе понравится. Я понял тогда очень многое… Я сменил имя. Я больше не хотел быть Ло… Томом Риддлом. Не хотел больше быть этим человеком, и ведь я был волшебником. Наступило время принять в себе кровь волшебника, какой бы испорченной она ни была.  
– Нет, не испорченной! – сказал Ремус. – Нельзя так говорить про кровь.  
– Ну хорошо, возможно, лучше будет сказать, что Гонты были… не слишком популярны, и я чувствовал, что обязан это исправить. Странно – если Риддлы были просто неприятными, то Гонты были действительно ужасными людьми. Из-за близкородственных браков эта семья полностью выродилась. И все же я выбрал участь быть Гонтом. И до сих пор содрогаюсь при мысли, какая бы меня ждала судьба, если бы я, будучи Томом Риддлом, совершил отцеубийство… Уж во всяком случае, я бы точно никогда не стал профессором в Хогвартсе.  
Ремус подался вперед и, положив голову на согнутые колени, посмотрел на Тома.  
– Но ты ведь убил Северуса, да?  
– Да. Если бы я его не убил – скорее всего, умер бы один из твоих друзей. Северус каким-то образом все-таки раскрыл секрет – наверное, просто расспросил о нем Слагхорна. Мне давно уже надо было наложить на этого человека «обливиейт»… Я убийца, Ремус, но если это хоть как-то тебя утешит – я убил для того, чтобы защитить себя и весь магический мир. Это не делает мне чести, но я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал правду о том, что он пытался сделать.  
– Даже несмотря на то, что Сириус обвинял во всем себя?  
– Его боль в сравнении со всем, что было поставлено на карту, была незначительной.  
– И все же это была боль.  
Том промолчал – и в воцарившейся тишине они услышали доносящийся с кухни смех Сириуса и Гарри.  
– Похоже, он уже не переживает, – мягко заметил Том. – Я боюсь смерти, Ремус, и я страстно хочу постичь смертность так же, как и бессмертие. Но я никому не позволю совершить это преступление, если в моих силах будет его остановить. И не думай, что я не убью тебя, если ты попытаешься совершить его.  
Они какое-то время сидели в тишине, пока взгляд Ремуса не скользнул от Тома к двери. На пороге комнаты появились Сириус и Гарри – первый держал в руках большой поднос с едой, второй – липкий вишневый леденец.  
– Вот, принес кое-что на ужин, – сказал Сириус, пристраивая поднос в изножье кровати и предлагая обоим по тарелке супа. Том покрошил в суп несколько крекеров, а потом быстро и аккуратно съел свою порцию. Внезапно ему захотелось оказаться далеко-далеко отсюда, спрятаться от всего мира и от неизбежности смерти каждого человеческого существа. Иногда Тому снились кошмары не о том, что он ведет бесконечное одинокое существование, а о том, что теперь оно его не ждет.  
Он быстро извинился и исчез – аппарировал в Хогсмид, откуда поспешно добрался до своих в комнат в замке. Том плотно закрыл за собой дверь, запер ее и, подойдя к столу, трясущимися руками налил себе огневиски.  
Сделав несколько глотков, он почувствовал, как в животе разливается огненная жидкость, и немного расслабился. Подошел к пыльному окну, выходящему на квиддичное поле, и прижался лбом к стеклу. Солнце садилось, и в его маленькой школе, которую он любил больше всего на свете и которую никогда не хотел покидать, все было тихо и спокойно.  
Том повернул голову, прижал палец к пыльному стеклу на уровне глаз и осторожно вывел:  
“Я – Лорд Волдеморт”.  
Потом, так же осторожно, прижал к стеклу ребро ладони, стер надпись и отвернулся. Пора было ложиться спать. Завтра с утра у него уроки, а плохой сон всегда его старит – минимум лет на десять.


End file.
